


I Like the Winter Weather

by Emeraldawn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, home sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny misses his home during the holidays</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like the Winter Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ Adventdrabbles also Using this for my H/C bingo square "Loss of home" 
> 
> I don't Own Hawaii 5-0
> 
> edit: 01/11/13 Story has a Beta and is cleaned up - Thanks again killpurakat

“I'll get the door if you can bring that other box inside,” Danny yelled back to Steve. Opening the door and putting the box on the floor, Danny went in search for a box cutter. 

“So your mother just shipped all this from Jersey?” 

“Ya, when I left for Hawaii, I couldn't send everything out, and had been paying for storage all this time. Told my mother that it’s time to give it up, so she's going through it all and sending me things she thinks I might want. This is all Christmas stuff.” 

“What did your mom think you were going to do with these?” Steve asked holding up a pair of ice skates.

“I wish she wouldn't send things like that, makes me miss winter weather. And no, Steven, rain does not count as winter weather.”

“You know Hawaii isn't that bad, and I have been to quite a few places.” 

“Yes, but you grew up here; it's in your blood. Me? I'm snow in the winter. Smog and traffic and skyscrapers. I am noisy families and cramped dining rooms covered in food,” Danny said, putting the box or ornaments off to the side. “You guys have a Christmas lulu and Santa coming in a canoe pulled by dolphins.”

Danny pulled out a snow globe that had children ice-skating on a pond. He gave it a shake before putting it on the table. “But, I'll give up all the snow in the world to be near my daughter.”

~~~~~

Steve pulled up to his house, thinking about his friend. When he was asked to help pick up the boxes from the post office, Steve's stomach dropped. He didn't want to sound jealous, but every time Danny was contacted by his family, he became depressed for his home state. Steve didn't want to call it Danny's home because he had been living in Hawaii for three years. 

However, the holiday's always made one yearn for the comforts of family and home. Steve's family stopped celebrating Christmas like they use to after his mother died and his father's focus was on finding his mother’s killer. 

Steve never said it aloud, but it took his father dying to make Hawaii his home again. Maybe it was because his father was the last piece of Steve and Mary's broken childhood. But, Steve now considered his teammates his family and it hurt to see Danny depressed over the loss of his home. 

The 5-O team knew that Danny didn’t see Hawaii as a “pineapple infested island” anymore and was warming up to the idea of staying, even to the point where he was fighting to keep his daughter here instead of moving to Las Vegas. 

Steve walked inside tossing his keys on the table next to today's newspaper. Stopping his trip to the kitchen, Steve walked back to get the newspaper. He remembered reading something that might help. 

~~~~~

Two days later, on a thankfully quite Sunday, Danny and Grace were meeting the team from 5-O at a place called Mikes Inc. Steve had said that there was something he wanted to show Danny and Grace. When Danny and his daughter entered the building, they saw what looked like an old warehouse turned into an indoor craft fair and half the area was closed off by what looked like plastic tarps and Christmas garland. 

“Yo Danno, you got to see this,” Steve said, leading Danny to the tarped-off area. Danny saw people ice skating in T-shirts and shorts. Danny looked down at the ice and saw that it was not ice at all. In fact, the skates looked like ice skates but with blade covers on them.

“What’s this, Steve?” Danny said, gesturing to the rink as a whole. 

“Well, it is an ice-less ice rink. Hockey team and ice skaters use them for practice,” Steve answered. “I know that you can't have your snow, but maybe a little winter fun?” 

Looking over at his daughter, who had Chin's and Kono's attention as she was telling them she would teach them to ice skate just like Danno taught her, a smile came over his face from knowing that his Hawaiian family was trying to give Danny a little bit of his old home.

“I know that it's not the same but...”

“No Steve, it’s not Jersey, but maybe it can be home too.”


End file.
